


NYC

by NMartin



Series: Swan Queen [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, New York, New York City, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Regina and Henry go to New York City, where everyone seems to think the two women are more than just their son’s mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYC

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Week 2015 ~ #4: Mistaken for a Couple

“Okay, this town is huge.” Regina spoke, eyeing the skyscrapers as they drove past Times Square. The trip to New York they had planned had ended up becoming longer than expected, and they had finally decided to stay in a small but cozy house in the outskirts of the city that the mayor had rented. Bags and suitcases on the backseat and trunk of the car, and with Henry asleep with his head against the window, the yellow bug had been quiet for a while as Regina stared in awe at the buildings. “It seems unbelievable people built these without magic.”

“I know, right?” Emma smiled, then kept driving. They talked about the plans for the three weeks they’d spend there, visiting the most famous places in town and going to the theatre among other things. An hour later they were in front of the two story blue house, a smile on their lips as they walked towards the woman that waited for them at the door. “Hi, I’m Emma—”

“Emma Mills, I know. You are late.” the woman spoke with indifference, quickly going to take a few papers and the keys from the purse. “Here you have the keys. Don’t lose them or you’ll pay for the new copy, and here there are my husband’s number, mine, and some more phones in case you need them. If there is any problem call us at work. Try to keep the flowers watered, that’s the only thing I ask for.” she spoke before walking towards a car and driving away.

“Rude.”

“Emma Mills, huh?” the other laughed. “You did not even bother correcting her.”

“Not that she even gave me a chance…”

* * *

“Mom, I can’t believe you chose this place. This restaurant is so fancy!” Henry laughed, looking around him as they ate dessert. It was a small place near the house they were staying in, but better than any restaurant either the boy or Emma had gone to. He soon was gone, having found a group of boys and girls slightly younger than him playing with their videogames as their parents talked in a large table near it. He seemed to fit in quickly, taking out his and blending with the group. Emma grinned.

“It is so easy to find friends for him sometimes and yet he was so introverted with other boys when I met him…”

“Me being his mother did not help.”

“Don’t say that, Gina, you know that—”

“I do not mean because I am the Queen. Well, was. I mean because as the mayor I was not nice to the people in Storybrooke, and I did not realize that it would end up hurting him too.”

“Will the ladies want something more?” the waitress suddenly said, appearing next to them. “Coffee or a drink? We have a cocktail menu perfect to have after dinner.”

“I’ll have a Whiskey Sour.” Regina explained, then stood up. “I’m going to the toilet.”

“So your wife will have a Whiskey Sour…” the woman spoke. “And you, ma’am?”

“Oh, she’s not— we’re not— I—”

“Sorry ma’am. I just thought that since you were here with your son…”

“It’s a long story.”

“Oh, okay... So what will you drink?”

* * *

“Ma’am!” the shop assistant ran after Emma, who was about to close the trunk of the yellow bug and turned with a surprised look at the brunette who was opening the door of the passenger’s seat. They had spent the day at the mall, though Regina had decided last minute to pay a visit to one of her favorite shops— decision that had made Henry and Emma to wait for her at the door. “Your wife forgot this at the shop.” the girl spoke, holding a small Agent Provocateur bag in her hands and quickly giving it to Emma.

“She… did?” Emma questioned, glancing at the bag with a raised eyebrow and then looking at the other.

“Yes I did, Swan.” the other spoke, frowning and snatching the bag from her hands. “Do not give me that look, I am quite exquisite with my underwear.”

“Hell, you are. That shit costs a thousand each…”

“Well, at least I take time to say I am not your wife. Because no, I am not.” she glared at the shop assistant, whose face turned bright red. “Thanks anyway, Tracy.” she spoke, realizing how rude she sounded and sighing before turning into a nicer version of herself. “I promise I’ll come back next time I come to the city.”

“It will be a pleasure to see you again, Miss Mills.”

* * *

They were walking down Central Park, having left Henry behind playing with his new friends. It was amazing how fast the three weeks had passed, and how now that they seemed to have grown used to live there they had to leave. Sighing, Regina walked next to the woman as they talked, not knowing why the other looked so thoughtful. Still, she was not going to ask— she did not need to, since suddenly Emma turned to her.

“So, Regina, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Well, we’ve been mistaken for a couple so many times that... well, the idea is quite nice for me now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I would be okay being Emma Mills, even if it’s not really official.”

“So funny, Swan.” the other laughed, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not joking.”

“What?!”

“Like, I do not want to marry you— not yet. Like, marriage is so far away, uh— Okay.” she inhaled deeply and took Regina’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Regina Mills, if I tell you that I have started having feelings for you and that I think we’d make an awesome couple, would you think I’m crazy? Because if you do, I will not do anything, but if you are okay with this I will kiss you and you’ll automatically become my girlfriend.” she explained in a rush, leaving the other speechless. Central Park, their child just a few feet away, and yet she felt like they were alone. It was scary, to feel like this again, after so many years. “So…?”

“I find the idea of us being together quite fascinating.”

“So yes?”

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Swan. Yes.”


End file.
